The present invention relates to a headlight module for use in a lighting assembly for motor vehicles, and more particularly to a heat shield for use in a headlight module of the type designed for improved aerodynamic performance of the motor vehicle on which it is used.
In the following U.S. patent applications, all assigned to the assignee of the present invention, there are disclosed various embodiments of motor vehicle lighting systems which are directed to the improvement of lighting systems from the aspect of aerodynamic design, function, ease of replacement and manufacture, etc.
For example, in Ser. No. 598,604, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,001, entitled "Sealed Lens Member For Use In A Motor Vehicle Lighting System" (Inventors: G. J. English et al), there is defined a hollow, single piece lens member for use in a motor vehicle lighting system containing a plurality of individual lighting modules.
In Ser. No. 598,613, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,002, entitled "Motor Vehicle Lighting System" (Inventors: G. J. English et al), there is defined a motor vehicle lighting system wherein a plurality of modules are used in combination with a common lens member designed to control the light from the module.
In Ser. No. 598,614, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,207, entitled "Motor Vehicle Lighting System Including A Sealed Lens Member As Part Thereof" (Inventors: R. E. Levin et al), there is defined a motor vehicle lighting system including a light source and reflector means, a hollow, enclosed lens having a contoured front surface with a rear lensing surface, and a means for mounting the lens in a recess of said vehicle to assure adequate passage of light from the source through the lens.
In Ser. No. 598,605, now U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,351, entitled "Lamp Reflector Module For Use In A Motor Vehicle Headlighting System" (Inventors: G. J. English et al), there is claimed the ornamental design for a lamp-reflector module for use in a motor vehicle lighting system.
In Ser. No. 598,606, now U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,112, entitled "Lens Member For A Motor Vehicle Headlighting System" (Inventors: G. J. English et al), there is claimed the ornamental design for a motor vehicle headlight lens member having a plurality of stepped lensing surfaces thereof and a slightly curved forward surface.
In Ser. No. 598,607, now U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,362, entitled "Lens Component For A Motor Vehicle Headlighting System" (Inventors: R. E. Levin et al), there is claimed the ornamental design for a motor vehicle headlight lens having a sloped, clear front surface, a pair of side walls, a bottom wall, and a stepped, rear lensing portion to in turn define a sealed, single piece component.
In Ser. No. 598,615, now abandoned, entitled "Lighting Module For Motor Vehicle Lighting System" (Inventors: G. J. English et al), there is defined a lighting module for use as a part of a vehicle headlighting system wherein the module includes a reflector, a small tungsten halogen capsule sealed within the reflector, and a clear, front cover providing a seal for the module.
All of the above-identified applications were filed Apr. 10, 1984 and are assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention.
In addition to the above, in Ser. No. 840,271, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,767, entitled "Motor Vehicle Headlight Module" (Inventors: J. A. Bergin et al), there is defined a headlight module of compact design wherein a connector is provided which is designed for being slidably located on the projecting rear neck portion of the module's reflector. A retention means projects from the reflector to engage (e.g. lock onto) the connector and hold it in position.
In Ser. No. 840,268, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,128, entitled "Motor Vehicle Lighting Assembly" (Inventors: J. A. Bergin et al), there is defined a headlight lighting assembly wherein a plurality of modules are utilized. Each module, including a singular reflector and small tungsten halogen light source (capsule) is designed to fit within a respective compartment of a common holder. The holder in turn may be aligned within the designated motor vehicle.
Both of these latter applications, filed Mar. 17, 1986, are assigned to the same assignee as the instant applications.
In corresponding U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 016,616, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,989 entitled "Motor Vehicle Headlight Module" filed in the name of Thomas Haraden and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, there is defined a motor vehicle module wherein the reflector includes a dual chambered protruding rear portion, a pair of conductive terminals securedly positioned within this rear portion, a contact member including an insulative body portion and a pair of electrical contacts positioned thereon and a lighting capsule (e.g., low wattage tungsten halogen) designed for being initially secured to the contact member such that this assembly (capsule-contact member) can then be precisely oriented within a first of the two chambers of the reflector. During such positioning, the contacts of the contact member which are electrically connected (e.g., forming part of the vehicle's electrical circuitry) may then be positioned within the second chamber and thus electrically coupled to the precisely oriented capsule, said connection being established through the positioned conductive terminals.
The aforementioned co-pending application is herein incorporated by reference as it discloses structure intended as a best mode of constructed the invention disclosed therein, which is further considered to be the best mode for carrying out the present invention.
In the design of a headlight module of the type having improved aerodynamic performance, it is proposed to employ lightweight materials which are readily available and which are adaptable to the relatively compact design. Modules have been constructed which possess an overall forward height of only about 2 inches and a width of about 21/2 inches, and which can be readily produced using mass production techniques. In such designs, the reflector for the headlight module, in addition to having the above qualities, must provide the reflective qualities demanded by the automotive industry. Therefore, in the construction of reflectors of this type, one may choose from a number of thermal plastic materials having a high degree of specular mirror surface.
In choosing a preferred material for the reflector having in the desired compact design, a problem often exists at that area where the lighting capsule extends into the reflector producing a relatively high degree of heat at the upper portion of the reflector due to both convection and radiation from the lighting capsule. Should the heat exceed the heat deflection temperature of the thermal plastic material from which the reflector is fabricated, the reflective surface of the reflector would become distorted, and the precise configuration of the module would be destroyed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle headlight module having a reflector formed of a plastic material wherein the dimensional integrity of the reflector is maintained during operation of the headlight.
A further object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle headlight module having a reflector formed of a plastic material wherein a heat shield is provided to protect the reflector material from radiated and convected heat generated by the lighting capsule.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle headlight module having a heat shield disposed therein for protection of the reflector from radiation and convection heat generated by the lighting capsule, and wherein the capsule and heat shield are connected to form an integral assembly for movement within the module during assembly.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle headlight module of the type described which is light-weight, of simple construction and adaptable to mass production techniques.